Most modern tents are self-supporting structures where the tent fabric and poles are used together to form a structure that does not need to be attached to the ground to stand. This is typically done by attaching poles to the walls or sides of tents, often through clips or fabric sleeves and by attaching the pole ends to the bottom or floor of the tent.
While other designs exist, the substantial majority of tents use one of the following two methods to attach pole ends to tents: rivets or pins. In the grommet method, a strap extending from the tent fabric has a grommet fixed to it or a pocket sewn in it. The tent pole end, typically tapering or having a stepwise reduction in diameter, is passed through the grommet or into the pocket. In the second common method, pins are usually attached to the tent bottom. Tent poles having hollow ends (tent poles are often hollow throughout) are placed over the pins and the pins are inserted in the ends. In both methods, the force from the tent poles being bent or pushed against taut tent fabric is used to keep the tent pole ends in place.
While these methods of fastening tent poles are popular, they share certain disadvantages. Both methods require a high level of strength and dexterity. Tent poles, often as less than three-eights inch in diameter, are often made of plastic or metal and give little traction. The tent poles and the tent fabric need to be forced into a state of high strain to permit enough room between the tent pole end and the fastener to use the fastening method. A narrow tent pole needs to be forced onto a still smaller pin or into a small pocket or rivet while the tent pole is being held in a state of high strain. This can be difficult for anyone and may be well impossible for one who has insufficient strength or dexterity. Millions of older or disabled people may be prevented from erecting a tent because the design of the most modern tents is too difficult to erect.
There is thus a need for a fastening means which requires a lower level of strength and dexterity to operate.